Semiconductor devices for an ultra-wideband standard for ultra-high-frequency communication are known to have a module for radio-frequency communication for the so-called “Bluetooth” concept and/or for the wireless LAN (local area network) concept. A module such as this has a transmitting and receiving circuit and an antenna. In this case, the known module has a mount substrate in the form of a laminated printed circuit board (PCB), which has a number of electrically conductive metal layers (M1-M5) and so-called micro-plated holes. The upper face of the board has an integrated antenna, which is formed by the upper metal layer (M5) and is electrically connected to the rest of the module. An ultra-wideband semiconductor chip is mounted on the other, opposite face of the printed circuit board.
Passive devices, such as filters, balancing elements (“baluns”), inductances and capacitors are arranged within the board and are connected to one another through various micro-plated holes. For this purpose, the module has external contacts in the form of ball grid arrays (BGA), which are arranged on the same side of the board as the semiconductor chip. A module such as this has the disadvantage that, on the one hand, it occupies a large amount of space in a corresponding ultra-high-frequency communication appliance, which space is normally not available, and on the other hand this module has the disadvantage that the formation and structuring of a fifth, upper metal layer to form an antenna structure for each of these ultra-wideband modules is costly and time-consuming.
Ultra-wideband semiconductor devices which can be used for the “Bluetooth” concept are intended to operate at a frequency of 2.4 GHz, while ultra-wideband semiconductor devices for the wireless LAN concept can be used both at 2.4 GHz and 5.7 GHz. Furthermore, there is a need for ultra-wideband semiconductor devices which are intended to operate in a frequency range f between 8 GHz≦f≦12 GHz. Multilayer circuit substrates composed of metal layers insulated by ceramic layers have been developed by preference for ultra-high-frequencies such as these, while there is a need to manage with multilayer circuit substrates for the ultra-wideband semiconductor devices for the “Bluetooth” applications and wireless LAN applications.